


Toy

by orphan_account



Series: One Shots and Standalones [15]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst and Porn, Come Shot, Creampie, Humiliation, Impregnation, M/M, Misgendering, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Check tags. You read this, it's on you.Past Director/Wash, past Cecil Kyle/Wash.





	Toy

"You're such a fucking whore, Wash." That smooth, silky voice reverberated in his head as he shut his eyes, sending a tingle down his spine, to his genitals. "And you're clenching down so hard--"

He could hear a soft grunt coming from behind him, and he tried to look away. There wasn't much more to say, no more reason left to protest. He'd given up, and, to some extent, given _in_. 

"Fuck," Felix grunted again, as he slid out of Wash a little. "So good. You've got a sweet pussy, Wash. It's -- " He let out a sadistic chuckle here -- "used as fuck of course. Tell me, how many times did you get knocked up from being such a slut?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered.

"Wash..." 

He could hear the malice in Felix's voice. He remembered the pain instinctively. The blood, the gnashing of his teeth, the broken bones. The times he thought he was going to die from being drowned. The lack of sleep... Being fucked and being made to cum -- that's good enough. He didn't need any more punishment. He choked out, "Twice."

"Good _girl_ , Washy." Wash could hear the smile in Felix's voice.

 _I'm not..._ He had given up long ago. This was his lot in life. As long as his clothes came off, someone was bound to call him what he wasn't, and treat him like one. He chose not to say anything in reply.

The shirt slid down a little, and Wash prayed nobody looked up. Not that he could see. He'd closed his eyes whenever Felix fucked him from behind, trying to tune out the world and its judgments. Who was he to argue with what the world thought of him anymore? A stranger, walking by, would see him standing there like that, with Felix slowly working his dick back in.

As if on cue, Felix spoke again. "Touch yourself, Wash. You're not wet enough."

He obeyed without a word. One hand slid down below, and the other hand reached to fondle his own chest. Felix helped, a little, squeezing one tit really hard and pinching his nipple until he let out a soft yelp despite himself. He looked down. Felix's calloused fingers began to roll his nipples, making him arch his back, while he brushed against his other one. It felt good, almost. Felix had taught him to enjoy it. He was wet now, and he would cum soon. That would be enough. Nothing to think about anymore, not the life that he had been robbed of --

"Hmm, not bad." Felix commented. He was always so chatty, and seemed to use his words to humiliate Wash. Yet the more he spoke, the more Wash ground his hips back, and the wetness between his legs made Felix's ministrations feel even better. "Come on, say something, Wash, you're so quiet. What have I taught you?"

"I'm such a whore," Wash repeated, his throat feeling tight. 

"That's right, Wash. Tell the world what you are."

"I'm such a slut!" He choked out again.

Felix chuckled and pinched his nipple so hard that he twitched and groaned out in pain. "I mean, that's the truth, isn't it? That's how you attracted Cecil Kyle and the Director, didn't you? Got your sweet little pussy filled up by Project Freelancer. It's a surprise you didn't get knocked up more, really. But I'll do it. I'll knock you up, Wash." 

Wash turned red despite himself. Felix always said those things while fucking him. He loved to remind him of his unsavory past, things which gave him nightmares and robbed him of his trust in people. Cecil Kyle's hands, groping him from behind, his relatively developed body pressing against him. He could still feel the disgusting bulk rubbing between his buttcheeks whenever he was reminded of that. Or the Director, who saw him as a loyal asset to be _used_ \-- Such things always happened to him. It wasn't anything new by this point. 

"It's like you've got this little _something_ , Wash. You're nothing in your armor. But you're a real slut out of it... Look at how perky your tits are, Wash. Tits out, puss out like this--"

Wash turned even redder. It was routine, but Felix had a way of making it really sting. He'd never get used to it. The crippling dysphoria, the disgust, and the twitching that he could feel himself do between the thighs around Felix's hard cock--

"Well, I mean, you have the body of a whore, Wash. It's how you got them interested in you, isn't it?" Felix squeezed his tits now, as hard as he could. 

Wash moaned in pain, but the pleasure between his legs was starting to build up. 

"Talk to me, Wash. You're so quiet. Tell me how it feels. Tell me what's going on."

Wash knew what to say, on cue. He had been so easy to train. As long as Felix got him to open his mouth, he could convince himself what he was saying was true. "It... hurts so good, Felix."

"Go on." 

He took a deep breath, as Felix slowed down a little. "It hurts so good when you squeeze my tits like this, Felix. I love it when you fuck me and humiliate me like this. Everyone's going to see what a slut I am."

"They'll see I'm right." Felix cut in. "You weren't even that great of a soldier. All you did as a Freelancer was get knocked up."

"Yes." He muttered, feeling like a fever had come over him. It wasn't true, but it was true enough that it made him feel even better. The part of him that hated this was to be ignored. It wasn't like he had a choice in this -- resistance was futile. "You're right, Felix. They'll see how perky my nipples are, how wet I am, how easily you fit right into me--"

"Nuh uh." 

Wash panicked, hearing the malice in Felix's voice. "Sorry-- How easily your cock fits right into my pussy--"

"Mhm." Felix sounded satisfied. 

He looked down again, searching for an idea about what _else_ Felix wanted to hear. "They'll see... my tits and pussy like this, and  they'll think, 'that's the body of a real slut.'"

"Smart little girl."

He knew what Felix wanted. It was simple. To humiliate him and take away every aspect of personhood or agency that he could ascribe himself. And to reduce him to nothing but his body, which meant being Felix's fucktoy. Felix wanted to break his mind completely. And he was succeeding, in a way. Knowing didn't help.

He keened softly and rocked his hips back and forth while Felix slowly grinded back into him. "Feel it? Tell me how it feels."

"It feels good, Felix..." He muttered. "Your cock's reaching so deep inside me, and it's hitting me there--"

"Where, Washy?"

"M- My womb." He said again, not wanting to be choked until he thought he would die.

"What do you want me to do with it, Wash?"

"Cu- Cum inside me, please." Wash muttered, closing his eyes again. It was what Felix wanted to hear. He would give him what he wanted, he had nothing left inside anymore. "Please cum inside my slutty little pussy, Felix."

"Oh, how do I know you're just saying that so I won't punish you?"

Wash twisted his head aside and bit his lower lip. Felix didn't just want his body. He wanted to break his goddamn soul, and _then_ his body would be a trophy. "I- I need this, Felix. I need you to show me what a slut I truly am. I need you to cum inside me and impregnate me, and I'll be yours forever..."

Felix laughed. It was so loud that it attracted the looks of some passerbys, and they took out their phones. Wash knew what it meant, and he wished he'd never looked.

"Please cum inside me, Felix." He's softer now, hoping they wouldn't hear his voice, the only masculine thing that he had left in these people's eyes. "Cum inside me in front of these people."

Felix moaned into the back of his head, lifted his legs, and started going to town. "Touch yourself more, Washy. Show them what you really are."

"Y- Yes." He choked, wanting to cry, but couldn't. He reached down, and started to rub his own clit, feeling his hole tighten and tremble while Felix's cock reached deep inside him. The pleasure built up easily, and a lewd, wet sound came from down there.

"You came?" Felix laughed. "I'm not done yet. Such a whore..."

"Y- Yes..." He bit his lower lip and continued touching himself. It was what Felix taught him to do.

"Your puss tightens up on my dick everytime you cum, Wash. You're such a good fucktoy. Cum some more, Washy. Milk my cock like you always do. It's what you do best, Washy. You're good at nothing else."

Wash moaned softly, feeling his mind blank out. It was easy, what Felix asked of him. He continued rubbing the head of his clit while Felix pounded into him, reaching the part of him that he knew would soon get filled with cum. His vision grew white and he let out a soft mewl. His legs were spead so wide that everyone could see everything, and he could hear them talking to each other, but he didn't care anymore. All he wanted to do was to cum again and again, like Felix had taught him to. 

"Gonna... cum..." Felix pushed deep inside him one last time, and stayed still. Wash knew, then, what was happening. It was his cue. He rubbed harder and faster, until his mind went completely blank, and the throes of the final orgasm hit him like a truck. The final spasms of his hole seemed to send Felix's cock into overdrive, and he could feel it pulse inside of him.

"I'm gonna... get... pregnant..."

"In front of all these people, too. You're always wetter when you've got an audience, aren't you? Fucking whore." Felix laughed under his breath and pulled out slowly. He commanded, "Spread your legs wider and show them your pussy, Wash. Let them see what's inside."

Wash nodded. His face was red, and he didn't even have to think anymore, not that he was capable of doing so. He didn't want to think, either. All there was was the flash of phone lights illuminating his own body, a body that barely felt like his own. His spread his thighs as wide as he could, and reached down to spread his hole, the way Felix taught him to. He looked down, to check that he was doing it correctly. He didn't even need to think of the punishment anymore -- he was hollow and empty, and the only thing that was filling him right then was Felix's cum. It was sure to knock him up one of these days, like Felix promised. God only knows what he'd do afterwards -- it was best not to think about it. Wash reached in a little so that some dripped out, like in the videos that Felix had shown him, and licked his own finger, not letting Felix's seed go to waste.

"Talk to your audience, Washy. They've been so nice to watch you while you came so many times from my dick, am I right?"

"Everyone." He choked out, speaking in a normal volume. Maybe they could hear it, maybe they couldn't. It was the loudest he would go, at any rate. He wasn't a soldier anymore, he didn't have to shout. Felix didn't like it when he was too loud, anyway -- he only liked that when it was a moan or a yelp of pain. He smiled and put on a cheery voice, like Felix wanted. "Thanks for watching me. I'm an ex-Freelancer but now Felix has shown me what I really am. I used to be Agent Washington, but now I'm Felix's personal cocksleeve. I hope you enjoyed watching me get impregnated by Felix."

Felix laughed in approval. "Let's go to bed, Washy. Can't have you waste my seed like this."

"Yes, Felix," He muttered.

Felix placed him on the cat's bed, at the foot of his own, and handed him a dildo.

Wash didn't need to be prompted. He slipped it inside of him, still wet and dripping. It fit in snugly, the shape of Felix's dick. Even when he slept, Felix wanted to fill him up at all times.

"Good. All plugged up." Felix praised him with that superficial charm of his, and Wash smiled in return. "You're gonna get pregnant with my seed, Wash. I'll reward you so well."

"Thank you. I can't wait." He said, not meaning it truly, just yet. Someday he would, probably. He knew that much. Once he'd given up fully... Who knew what Felix would do with him once that happened. He tried not to think about it -- the aftermath of the orgasm helped him keep his mind off it.

Wash vaguely wondered how he looked like in the mirror, smiling like this, a dildo plugging him up, pressing against his cervix, keeping the cum inside. He touched his lower belly a little, already anticipating the bump. He probably looked sincere, because Felix seemed satisfied just from watching him. He curled up, pulling the covers around him to warm up, the heat of Felix's cum still inside his belly. He probably would really get pregnant, just like Felix wanted. The thought would have made him sick once upon a time, but now he just felt nothing except maybe a disturbing sense of relief. It wasn't painful, at the very least, if he convinced himself that he liked it.

Nothing on top of more nothing -- sleep, too, was a kind of bliss.


End file.
